


Starting Off with a Bang...

by cheddarbug



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarbug/pseuds/cheddarbug
Summary: First day of Kinktober - Cheddarbug style!!! Day one belongs to Blackwall and my Novascea Trevelyan <3The rest of the days will be a healthy mix of Dragon Age and Final Fantasy XIV...and A LOT of kink ;)





	Starting Off with a Bang...

The tavern was loud. It was always loud just at the brink of dusk when the soldiers finished their training and the maids had a few hours before finishing the last of their chores. Blackwall wouldn’t have even come had he not just returned from the Storm Coast with the Inquisitor just a few hours before. Seeing the warden badge...the badge he never earned, it had dredged up every foul feeling in his gut since the day that woman came looking for him. 

_ Not me, _ he corrected himself as he took a seat at the bar and ordered an ale.  _ The real Blackwall. _

In a small alcove to the right, he could hear jaunty singing from the Bull’s Chargers as they did every evening before drinking, while they drank, and even after they were too drunk to make it to their tents around Skyhold. He just about knew the words by heart himself, not that he would feel the need to sing along. This evening, however, there was something off about the chanting...something different. Blackwall tried not to appear to be too interested, but there was  _ definitely _ another voice mingled with theirs not normally present. 

And it was decidedly off key.

He turned on his stool and looked for the offending member only to nearly spit out his beer in surprise as he beheld Novascea Trevelyan standing on a stool and belting her heart out. Blackwall didn’t know whether he should sit and watch the show or dismiss himself to save his hearing as she drunkenly raised her stein for a toast. 

She was lovely, the most beautiful thing in this bar if he had anything to say about it. Pale round cheeks flushed red from drinking and singing, blue eyes sparkling with laughter as her full lips parted in a warm, inviting smile. That joy and laughter was infectious as he found himself admiring and smiling at her without the tone deaf woman being any wiser. 

Nova was unlike any noble he had ever met before. She was wild, untamed,  _ rebellious. _ Her being here and leading the Inquisition was exactly the last thing the Trevelyan’s had expected of their youngest daughter. How an uptight bunch such as they managed to produce something so wild and free was beyond him, but Blackwall wasn’t complaining. He admired her and would gladly follow the younger woman wherever she would lead him. 

Of course, there was the matter of her apparent interest in him as well that left him giddy and unsure. He wasn’t a blind man, he could see the way she batted her long eyelashes at their knight-commander or the way she was now pressing up against Iron Bull. He even caught her appreciating Sera’s generous ass as she walked by on occasion. She was carefree and open in her flirtations with everyone. Cullen was easy on the eyes and shy, which made easy prey for the wild woman. Iron Bull was exotic and strange and...well Blackwall couldn’t help but think most women would be interested in what he had to offer. And Sera? Well she was just as wild and reckless as their rogue Inquisitor. 

Which made him wonder why Nova would ever give him a second glance.

He was older than her, not quite twice her age, but close enough to make him uncomfortable. He was rough and rugged, not nearly as clean cut as Cullen nor so battle scarred as Iron Bull to warrant interest. He wasn’t built like a knight, at least not like the younger men Cullen had training day in and day out in preparation for the war, nor was he anything she might consider attractive.

But damned it all if she hadn’t implied on several occasions by now that she  _ wanted _ him. Oh, she had played the lady part quite well upon their first meeting and even several meetings after that, but he could scarcely forget the time she had blatantly invited him to her quarters back in Haven as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Had he been a better man, a man that she deserved to share her bed with, he wouldn’t have hesitated to take her up on that offer…

But she had asked Blackwall not knowing that he wasn’t  _ him. _

His stomach sank, the beer suddenly not settling so well on the dinner he had just had before coming to the tavern. He turned back around to hand the stein to Cabot and reach for his coin pouch at his hip only to find it gone.

“Bloody fucking elf…” he mumbled, just knowing Sera was somewhere giggling gleefully as he scrambled to find his gold.

“Looking for this?” a mischievous voice asked, dangling his pouch just in front of his face. Behind it was the grinning face of the woman constantly on his mind since their trip from the Storm Coast. 

He reached for it, but the devilish woman pulled it back to her chest just in time to keep his fingers from grazing the smooth leather. “It’s not kind to take a man’s coin while he drinks,” he said with a soft smile. 

“Probably not wise for a man to be drinking with his pouch clearly on display,” she countered, setting up on the stool next to him. “I’ll have what he’s having,” she ordered, placing some gold on the counter. 

“Haven’t you had enough?” Blackwall asked, scratching at his beard while looking at her current state. She seemed clear eyed enough, but there was no way she was sober after a performance like that. 

One dark brow quirked up at his question. “I haven’t had  _ nearly _ enough. I noticed you staring me down from across the bar, after all.”

His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment having been caught in the act. He needed to be more subtle from now on lest people around Skyhold get the wrong idea about him. Or her for that matter. “Apologies, my lady. I meant nothing by it. I heard your singing from here and had to see who was killing one of Cole’s cats is all.”

Nova spat out her drink, blue eyes flashing in disbelief as drops of ale dripped from her red lips. “I do  _ not _ sound like a dying cat!”

He chuckled, “Oh yes you do. Ask anyone here and they’ll tell you the same.”

“Cabot? You’ve heard me sing. It can’t be that bad, can it?” she turned to the dwarf currently wiping out another stein for the next guest to use. 

“It reminds me more of a bronto in heat. Which is to say, terrible,” Cabot replied in his usual, glib manner. 

Nova’s nostrils flared and eyes hardened, but the harsh look was short lived as a grin spread over her soft features. “Okay, so my brothers weren’t lying when they said the Chant of Light was sure to suffer when uttered from my lips.”

“A good thing you’re now Inquisitor instead of a sister then,” Blackwall raised his mug to hers in a mock toast. “A wonder we can’t just use your voice as a weapon against Corypheus.”

She bumped his arm with hers, a look of warning on her face. “Hey, I’ll tolerate only so much shit for my singing before I have to defend my honor.”

“Sorry, my lady.”

She smirked to herself after taking another long draught of her ale, pink tongue licking at the froth over her lips. Blackwall felt the familiar pressure in his breeches as he caught himself wondering what it might be like to run his own tongue over her lips and quickly dismissed the thought. It was inappropriate and wrong and she deserved better. Someone like Cullen…

“Blackwall?”

“Yes, my lady?” he replied, realizing now that she had been asking him a question. Like the fool he was, he had been too preoccupied with illicit thoughts of her and what he would like to do to her to pay attention.

“I asked if you wanted to get some fresh air with me? It’s a little crowded, yeah?” she asked again with a curl of her lip. He looked to see if anyone was watching them, drawing conclusions about them leaving together. It wasn’t as though he were taking her to his loft..or that she were leading him to her room. It was just a breath of fresh air, a little stroll through Skyhold. Convincing himself that it would do no harm to walk with a friend and the Inquisitor, Blackwall nodded and finished the last of his stein before departing. 

The crisp, cold night air struck him the moment he stepped out of the tavern. Even Nova couldn’t mask the gasp as the wind whipped at her black hair and forced her arms to hug herself. It seemed that a blizzard would be rolling in soon. One look at the woman beside him made it clear they would need to head for the castle for her to have any comfort. Being the gentleman that he was, he opened up his arm and hugged her close to save her from the worst of the chill as they made their way up the stairs to the hold.

He had no illusions of what he and Nova were. Sure she flirted with him from time to time and he gladly flirted back, but she was like that with everyone. Even if he were the man she thought he was, he wouldn’t take it any further than walking her to the castle and ensuring her safety from anyone that might wish her harm. He was simply too old and she was simply too important to be with the likes of him. 

“And here I was hoping to have a nice romantic evening with you,” he heard her mumble as they opened the doors to the main keep. “It was hardly any fun with all the rain on the coast.”

She wasn’t wrong. That entire trip had ultimately ended as a waste of time. He found the badge he needed to continue his charade, but he hadn’t found the courage to tell her the damn truth about who he really was. Nova had tried to get closer to him - had tried to eliminate the space he was trying to keep there, but he had withstood her advances.

The problem was, the woman was persistent. She didn’t know she was playing with fire or how the truth about who he was and how he lived this lie would come to burn her. He couldn’t even imagine what the truth might do to her reputation as the Inquisitor if it became common knowledge. 

Yet here he was, silent and accepting of the way her body pressed to his side under the guise of needed warmth. 

“I don’t understand what you mean by romantic evening, my lady,” he finally managed to get out as he walked her to the wooden door that lead to her quarters. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know I want you,” she said, pressing herself meaningfully closer to him. “What do I have to do to convince you to come to my quarters tonight?”

Blackwall’s mouth ran dry at the implication as he paused with his hand on the handle of the door. “You shouldn’t…”

“But I  _ want _ to. Doesn’t that count for something?” she asked, trying to get him to look at her. He wanted to, he  _ needed _ to out of respect alone, but he knew if he peered into those sapphire depths he would be lost to her and his own desires. 

“My lady...there are people here…” he pointed out, hoping that she would worry for what others might perceive from their current proximity to each other. 

He was wrong. 

“I-I suddenly don’t feel so well,” she moaned and swayed. He nearly lost his grip on her as she fell backwards towards the stony floor. Thank the Maker he was a strong man with an iron grip or else he might’ve become the center of discussion amongst the nobles currently watching them for dropping their leader in a moment of weakness. 

Blackwall grumbled under his breath as he scooped her up into his arms and pressed himself against the door to rid himself of the stares. The moment they were out of sight, Nova wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on his cheek with a grin. 

“Brilliant!”

“No, you made them stare harder,” he replied as he set her on her own feet. 

“Wrong. They now think you’re the good guy helping their drunk Inquisitor to her room because she can’t hold her liquor. It’s not the first time I’ve been carried up these stairs,” she grinned. 

Again, Blackwall found it difficult to argue with her. He and Sera had helped her stagger up the stony steps on more than one occasion. The difference this time was he didn’t have Sera and if Nova was going to continue being persistent, Blackwall likely wouldn’t return to the main hall for a while. He was beginning to feel as though there was only so much will within him to withstand her advances.

“And when I don’t immediately come back down?” he asked, following her towards her room. 

“They’ve likely already forgotten we just walked in here. Give it a few hours and no one will be down there to bother you or ask questions.”

She had an answer for everything. Probably a by-product of being born the fourth child in a family that had sought to send her off to the Chantry. Given her roguish charm, the girl was used to getting her way with that silver tongue of hers and quick wit - two things Blackwall clearly lacked. If only he could be half as sure as she was. If only he could just make himself turn on his heel and walk back out the door…

Nova’s confidence didn’t waver either as she opened the door to her private quarters and practically pulled him in. He supposed that was to be expected of someone that had walked out of the Fade and faced down a darkspawn such as Corypheus. There was no room for hesitation or second guessing in the face of war, and his Inquisitor seemed to feel the same way about her conquest for a lover.

Nova quickly made herself comfortable as she shed her overshirt and sat on the edge of the overlarge Orlesian style bed she preferred to unlace her boots. Acutely aware of just how alone the two of them were, Blackwall made his way to the elegant glass doors that lead to her balcony. Already snow had begun to fall from the heavy clouds overhead, frosting the glass and fogging his breath being so close. He concluded she would need a good fire to stay warm, and while he had no doubt she would be able to start one herself, he needed to take his mind off being alone with her in her room. 

Just as the embers began to glow and heat under the thick logs he had placed over them, he felt her small hands run over his shoulders just in time for him to turn and receive another kiss to his cheek. 

“I have servants for that, you know,” she told him, letting him finish what he had started. 

“I like to keep my hands busy,” he replied as he stood up and popped his back. 

Her lips quirked up in the corners, revealing the dimples in her cheeks that he had come to adore. Just another thing for him to find appealing in a woman he had no right to. “Is that so? Care to show me?” she asked with a raised brow.

“Why, I don’t understand your meaning, my lady,” Blackwall quickly averted his eyes. Another lie, though this one she didn’t buy.

Nova crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. “If you don’t want me, just tell me so.”

“It’s not that I don’t want you. Maker knows I shouldn’t,” he began, running his hands through his hair with a sigh. “I’m not what you want or what you deserve.”

The wounded look she gave him felt like a dagger to the heart. The way her smirk faltered at the rejection and the light diminishing in her eyes cut him deeply, but he knew it had to be done. It was better this way, he tried to convince himself. Better that she hate him in this moment so she wouldn’t feel the pain if she discovered who she was truly dealing with. It made it easier to turn away from her then and take his first steps out the door.

“You’re wrong.”

Those two words immobilized him, freezing him in place as if she had uttered one of Solas’ ice spells. If he hadn’t known better, he would have thought her to have used magic to keep him frozen in place as she placed herself between him and the door. “You’re a good man and  _ exactly _ what I want.”

“Am I?” His rough voice grated at the words, his will beginning to fail him. “I have nothing to offer you. No lands, no titles. There’s no life for you with me. I am not fit for a lady.”

Nova’s eyes lit up, a fire kindling behind those blue depths as she placed her hand on his chest. “Back home I would have no hope for lands or titles. I would be placed into a lifetime of servitude to the Maker. My family made it painfully aware I have no need for those things, so what is there to want? Besides,” she went on, pressing herself closer to him and tracing one finger along the line of his jaw. “I’m no lady.”

With what could only be the skill of a well trained rogue, Nova managed to pop open each button on her shirt and slide it from her shoulders before he could stop her. And then, it was all he could do to keep his jaw from hitting the floor as his eyes beheld two perfectly small, pert breasts on display just for him. 

“My-my lady...you shouldn’t-I should go…” he mumbled, desperately trying to will himself from eyeing her body as if he were some young lad again seeing breasts for the first time. 

Nova rolled her eyes and dropped to her knees before him, her deft fingers quickly untangling the laces to his breeches. “You could tell me to stop and I will, but I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want me like I want you.”

_ Maker’s Balls, she knows I can’t, _ Blackwall cursed as her fingers grazed over his growing erection. He was all but announcing it the more she tugged at the strings until she was satisfied. Nova looked up at him, waiting for him to reject her. 

But if there was one thing Blackwall had learned about himself, it was that he was ultimately a selfish man with little control when it came to his own desires. 

“My lady…” he took a deep breath. “I-I need you to end this because I can’t.”

It was his last hope of being able to walk away, and he knew the moment he had put the power in her hands, he had lost. She stood with a soft, gentle smile on her lips as she pressed herself against him, drawing him in for a kiss. 

She was as soft as he had imagined her to be and somehow a perfect mold to him. He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer to savor the sweet taste of her lips.

“You know I won’t,” she whispered against him. “I don’t want to.”

“We’ll regret this.”

She smiled at that, a mischievous smile that gave him pause. Nothing good ever came of that smile.  What he didn’t expect was for her to drop to her knees and pull his breeches down in the same motion, freeing his erection with practiced ease. 

“M-my lady!” he gasped as she kissed the head of his cock and batted her eyelashes up at him with feigned innocence. 

“I told you, Blackwall. I’m no fucking lady.” With that, she dragged the flat of her tongue up the length of his shaft before he could protest. 

It had been so long since he had allowed himself to feel the touch of a woman that it was utterly impossible for him to deny her as she wrapped her lips around his girth and gently sucked on him. Every time her tongue curled around him, he felt his legs quake with instability. It seemed unreal that the Inquisitor was here on her knees, pleasing him as though he were the one deserving...and it left the warrior with not a clue on what to do. 

“Do you regret this?” she asked, licking away the bead of fluid as it formed at the crown of his cock. 

“N-no…” he stuttered, just like a bloody boy that didn’t know what to do with himself. 

“Then you better damn well show me you enjoy it, or I might have to dismiss you from my quarters immediately,” she smirked up at him. As much as he wanted to protest these more than welcome ministrations, he feared she wouldn’t hesitate to hold herself to her word. 

He could kick himself over this in the morning.

Blackwall dared to run his hands through her tangled mess of black hair, guiding her back to his waiting shaft while she eagerly licked at her lips and took him within her mouth again. He swallowed hard, forcing what little control he had into keeping the thrusting of his hips to an absolute minimum as she sucked a few more inches further. 

He had no right to this pleasure, this control she was allowing him to have as she dug her nails into his hips and forced herself to take more of him. She thought she was with another man, a man that wouldn’t take advantage of her in this state, but he was weak and lonely and  _ craved _ her attention more than he should have. 

Nova sucked along his length, pulling his cock from her mouth with an audible pop before turning eyes up at him. “Blackwall...I will not ask you again. Just let go,” she cooed, blowing cool air against his heated flesh designed to make him quiver. “Show me what you want...please?”

That woman had no right to sound as damned innocent as she did, nor should she look so small and submissive...but she did. And he had no right to pull back on her hair and force her mouth on him again or to feel the heated slick of her tongue against his flesh...but he did.

And she  _ wanted _ it.

Blackwall jerked his hips, holding her head firmly in place while she steadied herself against his restrained thrusts. Nails dug into his skin, tiny crescents forming where she held on as he allowed himself let go of his restraints one by one. He tested her, pressing harder, forcing himself deeper and she did her best to oblige. A few times she gagged, her throat contracting and rejecting him, so he gentled himself and allowed her a moment’s rest before those dangerously deviant eyes had him fucking her face once more. 

The more he gave, the more wild she became for him. Before long she had one hand working the length of his shaft not currently lodged in her mouth while her tongue painted delicious designs along the rest. She fucked him with her mouth the way she lead the Inquisition; no shame, no regret, and without hesitation. The more untamed she became, the closer his release seemed to approach. He could feel the tell-tale build of pressure from within, the very tightening in his balls that warned he was quickly reaching his threshold. His movements slowed, the desire to pleasure her overriding his own need. 

Nova, it seemed, had other plans. Taking advantage of his careful movements, she swallowed him down inch by inch until her cute, button nose was pressed firmly to his flesh.

His mouth dropped open as he took in the sight. Her hair was a tangled mass of black curls twisted in his thick fingers. Her lips were full and swollen from the abuse he had put them through, but it was the wily glint in those blue gemstone eyes that caught his breath in his chest and forced him to bite his tongue from releasing himself there on the spot. 

As if she knew just how close he was, Nova winked and then  _ hummed _ .

A deep, throaty gasp tore from his chest as the gentle vibrations of her throat pushed him over the perilous edge he had desperately been clinging to. Blue eyes went wide as he spent himself within her mouth, making the poor woman choke and cough at the unexpected release.

“Apologies, my lady!” he managed to grunt out as she sat back on her heels and attempted to clear her throat. Despite hiding behind a name that wasn’t his and trading a life he didn’t deserve to save his own hide, Blackwall found himself wishing he could disappear right there and wash away the memory of this shame. 

The Inquisitor was unfazed, it seemed, as a delightful giggle rose from her chest and echoed in her quarters. “I hardly imagined I was  _ that _ good,” she laughed. “You are a real treat, Blackwall.”

Funny, he didn’t feel like one. He had just lost control and spent himself in the throat of one of the most powerful people walking in Thedas. The Inquisitor had been the one on her knees servicing him as though he deserved that worship and how had he returned the favor? Making a bloody mess. 

The warrior averted his eyes from her as she stood, denying himself the view of her small, pert breasts as he pulled up his breeches and tied up the knot. He needed to make this up to her, needed her to know that he had no intention of using her in such a degrading way. He would think of something...anything…

“Blackwall?” Behind him, her voice sounded small, wary. Insecure. “You’re leaving?”

Nova’s question coupled with the slight waver in her voice tore at his heart. She couldn’t see that he was humiliated for what he had done, what he had allowed himself to do to her. She thought he was doing the exact thing he wanted to avoid. He turned back to her, his eyes focused on the worried and apprehensive look on her face rather than the nakedness she had no desire to hide. 

Here she was putting all of herself on display for him, completely vulnerable. It was a sign of trust he didn’t and never would deserve. As much as he wanted to pull her close and make love to her right there on her expensive bed to show her just how much he appreciated that...he couldn’t. 

But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to return the favor the best way that he knew how. 

Though he was now flaccid, the small gasp Nova made as he pulled her in for a kiss was enough to awaken his cock with a lazy throb. “No, my lady. There is one matter I must personally attend to before this night is through...if you would allow it?”

Curiosity chased away the insecurities he had planted as he pulled her towards the silken sheets of her bed. He allowed her to peel off his clothing, little by little, though he refused her when she reached for his breeches with a shake of his head. Instead, his rough, calloused fingers traced down the sides of her exposed flesh, leaving pebbled skin in their wake before hooking into her own breeches and slowly sliding them down to her ankles. 

Nova clearly wasn’t a shy woman like most ladies of noble lineage. The moment he had knelt before her on bended knee to rid her of the garment, she had gladly balanced herself on his shoulders to step out and completely bare herself for him. Her boldness and decisive nature was what made it so difficult for him to turn away, and the playful wiggle of her hips under his palms only sealed the deal.

He wasn’t leaving her room tonight. 

Blackwall kissed up her thigh and along the swell of her hip, reaching ever higher until his lips were at her neck and then on hers. An overeager squeal rang in his ears as she pressed him back onto the bed, effectively straddling him there with her powerful thighs. He lost himself to her kisses; the persistent licking and nipping that soon had him hard and eager to be deep within her. Nova was aware of this as well, her hips rolling against the fabric for some form of release. 

Strong arms grasped her thighs, pulling her further up his body until the wet heat of her pussy was pressed against his stomach. Nova pulled away, curious eyes watching him as he continued to pull her closer to where he wanted until she was sitting on his chest with her knees pressed to his sides. 

“Um, I think you’re confused,” she taunted him, trying to wriggle her way back down to the straining erection now tenting his breeches. 

Blackwall allowed himself a playful grin as he grabbed her ass and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Not at all, love. You allowed me to fuck your face. I want you on mine.”

Dark brows raised in apparent surprise and the loveliest shade of pink tinted her cheeks as she realized what he was asking. Long lashes fluttered down and she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth with indecision. 

The lady hadn’t ridden a face before. 

A rumbling chuckle reverberated from under her, his hands soothing her with slow strokes along her calves. It was endearing to see her this way, the only time he could ever truly see innocence in the rebellious woman’s eyes as she considered his proposition. 

“Won’t I...could you even breathe?” she asked

“If I can’t, I would die a happy man,” was his reply. 

Nova smacked at his arms in warning. “Not funny, Blackwall.”

“Fine, fine,” he conceded. “You needn’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

Nova said nothing, seemingly unconvinced, but she allowed him to lift her off his chest so he could better situate himself below her. The muscles of her thighs tensed as he tried to pull her closer towards him in an attempt to allow him just a taste. With a sigh, the warrior resigned to kissing along her thighs in an effort to relax her. He knew he would hate himself for it in the morning as he craned his neck and shoulders to brush the tip of her nose against her slit, eyes closing as the heady scent of her overwhelmed him. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, kissing her outer labia with gentle care. It was one of few truths spoken to the woman as he admired the soft black curls hovering above him, glistening with arousal he had elicited from her. Blackwall kissed her again, ignoring the sharp pains of strained muscles in his neck as he pressed his lips harder against her. “So soft…”

Kiss by kiss, he coaxed her to relax and sink lower until he could part her folds with his tongue. A small moan rewarded him, urging him to lick her again and fill his mouth with the flavor of her. A hungry growl rumbled as he found her clit, giving it a teasing swirl before pushing himself lower. His hands gripped at her ass, pulling her closer to allow him to delve into her quivering depths as she hissed above him. 

Never in all the time that he had become a part of the Inquisition did he imagine he would find himself here in her room on her bed with her straddling his face. Blackwall would not deny he had wanted her, a desire that had grown stronger the more missions she asked him to go on. Given the slick-wet heat of her pressed against him now made it clear that she had yearned for him at least to some degree. The thought of her thinking about him...imagining him between her thighs this way...it made him greedy.

A hitch in her breath gave him pause. Nova didn’t care for this as she pressed harder, rolling her hips and using the friction of his beard against her pussy as a means to drive herself higher. Not wishing for her to do all the work yet again, Blackwall redoubled his efforts, sucking her throbbing clit between his lips and giving it a careful squeeze before flicking it with his tongue. 

The effect was immediate as the woman above him lost the desire to hold herself up, sitting heavily upon him as her orgasm consumed her. It was all he could do to hold his breath and continue pressing his greedy tongue to her center while riding out the last of the waves until he was forced to move her. Nova hummed above him, peering down her body at him with a satisfied smirk.

“Enjoy yourself?” she quirked an eyebrow at him, giving another meaningful roll of her hips. 

“Did you, my lady?” he asked, kissing her again and rumbling his approval.

She giggled, a sound like music to his ears as she moved away from his hungry lips so that she could lay her body against his. “I don’t think ladies do  _ that _ ,” she told him, kissing him eagerly despite the traces of her orgasm still clinging to his beard. 

_ Maker’s balls... _ she would be the end of him.

“I suppose you have me there,” he chuckled, moving his hand to smooth away the black curls falling over her face. “They would be a pale comparison to the likes of you.”

“Flatterer,” she sighed, nuzzling into his neck. 

They lay there in silence, their breaths rising and falling as one as she nestled herself against him. It was almost as if she were trying to keep him from leaving her now that they had both been satisfied to the furthest extent he would allow this evening. As much as he wanted to make love to her, he didn’t want to do it as Blackwall. She deserved better than that, she deserved better than this even. 

“What’s on your mind?” she asked, her fingers trailing over the hair on his chest in idle thought. 

_ I couldn’t tell you now, even if I wanted to, _ he thought solemnly, hugging her closer. “I’m thinking that a certain busy body needs her sleep. The nobles can’t be trusted to entertain themselves,” he kissed the top of her head. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

As Nova drifted off into peaceful slumber, Blackwall found himself making promises of truth he wasn’t entirely sure he could keep.


End file.
